The development of immunoassays and advances in nucleic acid detection have advanced the art of the detection of biological samples. Several so called “immuno-PCR assays” are known in the art and combine aspects of an ELISA assay with PCR. The assays produce a detectable signal when the probes/antibodies bind an analyte in a sample allowing for the amplification of a target nucleic acid. Such assays are described in U.S. Publication No. 2002/0132233, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,548, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0026161 and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0239108.